Complete
by woaininekochan
Summary: After the battle with Naraku is over Kagome is left with only half a soul, much to everyone's surprise only one man/demon can complete it.


Complete

Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.

Sighing in frustration for what had to be the thousandth time, Kagome leapt to her feet. Now that the battle over the jewel was finished she always felt restless: for the last couple of days she'd been getting increasingly hornier. Heading into the forest Kagome reflected on what she was feeling: since her wish on the jewel shard had brought Kikyo back to life by splitting her soul Kagome could feel that she was missing something. Kikyo had been completed by mating with Inu Yasha, but she was stuck. Bitterness was not something she had felt over the turn of events as she had given up her love for Inu Yasha a while back, instead she only felt a yearning, her soul calling another. Pausing, Kagome felt something in the air change; whatever it was Kagome was on her knees in an instant. The ache in her womb became too much, doing something she had told herself she didn't want to: pleasuring herself.

From his vantage point in the trees he heard the miko whimper and fall to her knees; thinking she was hurt Sesshoumaru took a couple steps forward before seeing her push something down her legs. The demon lord took a step back as the smell of her intense arousal hit his nose: fighting for his control he heard his demon, ' Mate, claim, now...' Struggling, Sesshoumaru watched as the miko dropped forward onto the ground and bare her neck submissively; surely she was doing this on purpose, else why would she take such a position. Captivated, he watched helplessly as the miko began to pleasure herself. 'Mate, perfect, ready to be pupped.' Gasping in surprise, Sesshoumaru took a deep sniff and realized his beast was right: she was in prime heat and would indeed conceive this night. An image of the miko swollen with his child came to mind and he felt his control snap. From the back of his mind- where he'd been relegated- Sesshoumaru gave his beast a warning, ' Whatever you do, remember she is human and will not take kindly to rape.' Scoffing his beast answered him, ' I can feel her soul calling to ours, she will feel it too, our mate will not deny us.'

Panting, Kagome inserted a finger into herself and cried out in frustration: no matter what she did she kept feeling like something was missing, everything she did only caused her to want more. Feeling her soul roiling, Kagome dragged herself onto her hands, her soul was calling, no keening, for something. Suddenly, the restlessness quite and she looked up, crimson met blue, Kagome sighed in relief. Instinctively, she knew despite it being Sesshoumaru her mate was in front of her; after her she'd gotten over Inu Yasha she'd sort of developed a crush on the stoic demon. Knowing he was waiting for a signal Kagome lowered her gaze and once again bared the juncture of neck and shoulder. Hearing a growl and the thump of clothes made a fresh round of juices drip from her throbbing core.

Seeing her take the submissive pose willingly in front of him Sesshoumaru couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough; moving behind his mate he grabbed her hair with one hand and a hip with another. Turning her head towards him, "** Look at me, bitch.**" Her eyes found his, "** You are mine**," lowering her eyes demurely Kagome nodded whispering, " Yes." Releasing her hair he growled, "**Put your chest back on the ground and cross your arms over you back.**" When she was settled Sesshoumaru grabbed her hair with his tail, hands with one of his and kept the other on her hip. Without warning he rammed his cock into her waiting pussy and rumbled his acknowledgment that he was her first.

Screaming out Sesshoumaru's name Kagome marveled at the pleasure she felt, everything had happened so fast she had no time to feel pain. When he started thrusting slowly she knew he was holding back, only half of his length inside her. Wanting to feels his balls slap against her, to feel his dominance Kagome whimpered, "Please, Sesshoumaru...everything." Growling his yes, Sesshoumaru let go and started pounding into her with his demon strength. Pulling her hair, he questioned , " **Who is your master, bitch?**" As she answered he felt her juices dripping down his balls and legs in satisfaction, " You are my master..." Feeling her impending orgasm he ordered, "** Scream my name as you come, bitch.**" His words only seemed to spur her on as he heard his name resounding throughout the forest. Slumping over her form he pumped into her a few more times, when he knotted he bit into her shoulder, marking her and felt her come again, his name on her lips.

As Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's semen pouring into her womb, his knot, and his teeth pierce her shoulder she came again, once more she screamed his name before she passed out. Completely back in control Sesshoumaru gazed at the women beneath him knowing she was out, never had he felt so right, so complete: ' After everything I am to follow in my fathers footsteps, ah well so be it. This Sesshoumaru will make the best of it, anything else would be underneath me.' Finally, his cock un-knotted pulling out of he lay her down while he dressed: sleeping out here would be unacceptable. Taking the miko in his arms he flew to her village leaving a note there so her friends would not become annoying then flew to his castle. Ten minutes later Sesshoumaru arrived in his bedroom at his castle, undressing both of them he lay her in the bed and slid in behind her. As he pulled her to him he thought, ' Hn, well my beast could have picked worse, at least she is powerful. Plus she smells good... her hair is so soft... her body so warm...' Thoughts of his miko filled his head as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
